night of passion
by Okibimaru
Summary: Tatsuki decides she loves Ichigo and will do anything to get her man! warning lemon, not for young children 18


Night of passion

**Tatsuki decides she loves Ichigo and will do anything to get her man! **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"ok class dismissed and don't forget, homework is to be in on Monday"

"yes miss" the class called out as they filled from the classroom

Tatsuki Arisawa picked up her school bag and flung it over her shoulder, she couldn't stop thinking about the last weekend, and her father had been very Ill so she and her mother took him to the Kurosaki clinic, naturally whilst Ishinn treated him Tatsuki hung out with Ichigo

"Hey Tatsuki" just as she reached the door she turned around to see the orange haired teen watching her

"What is it Ichigo?"

"Uh, nothing I was just wondering since Inoue is still ill I could walk you home, we live on the same road after all" slightly surprised by his offer the young girl blinked before blushing slightly

"Sure Ichigo" she waited for him to catch up then the two old friends began to walk home together.

Along the way they talked about everything, it had been a long time since they had properly talked about anything, sure they could have done last weekend but Tatsuki was too worried about her dad and Ichigo……Ichigo was comforting her, then it hit her Tatsuki almost stopped as a thought came to her, did she really love Ichigo? Had the person who had been her childhood friend since they met at the dojo be the one she loved, it was impossible, was it? Sure she loved Orihime, but then she only loved her as a sister, Ichigo was different, and something about him made her all fuzzy inside

"Hey Tatsuki? Come on your home" she snapped out of her thoughts and smiled

"thanks Ichigo, see you Monday" she walked into her house and ran upstairs, deciding that she did love Ichigo was of coarse the hardest thing Tatsuki ever did, but it was also the best thing, the young girl sat on her bed flicking through magazines trying to decide what it was that men wanted in women "no I cant and wont get breast implants" she kept talking to herself whenever something looked like a winner

"Hey Tatsuki phone" her mother stood at the door to her daughters room "it's Orihime" Tatsuki took the phone

"Hey Orihime, what's up"

"Oh nothing, I'm coming home tonight so I should be ok to hang out with you this weekend if you're free?"

"Yea sure, Orihime can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What should I do if I like someone?" there was silence down the phone then all of a sudden

"Fight for him, show him you love him more then anything and anyone else can" Orihime practically bellowed this out as she tried to show her friend what to do

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"so who is this lucky man" Orihime asked as they walked down the street

"it's Ichigo" Orihime stopped

"I knew it, Ishida-Kun and I always knew you two would make a good pair" Orihime and Ishida had been dating for over a year now and he was the only man who Tatsuki would ever let near Orihime.

Then next hour was spent were Orihime dragged Tatsuki around town, telling her everything she knew about her former crush

"his name doesn't mean strawberry, it actually means one to protect, and his favorite food is pizza, pepperoni to be precise. Tatsuki was so overloaded with information by this point she didn't know if she could handle the shopping part of her quest for Ichigo's love.

Monday finally arrived, Tatsuki slowly began to get dressed, and taking Orihime's advice she used the push up bra that her big breasted friend bought her last year as a gag present at Christmas "who would have thought I would end up using this?" Tatsuki never saw it coming that's for sure, she also spent extra time making herself look good for school, adding a more feminine look to her school uniform she looked at her reflection satisfied then left for school

"Tatsuki-Chan" Orihime ran towards her "wow this look really suits you Tatsuki, you should stay with it"

"r really?" the blonde girl nodded, they walked to school together

"now remember, you have to be seductive, make sure he sees how much you want him, how much you want to fu…."

"ok that's enough Orihime" Tatsuki knew fine well what the next word would have been, to fuck him, despite her nervousness the thought exited her and all of a sudden she couldn't wait to see him again, the door to the classroom was getting closer, just a few more steps

"good morning Kurosaki-kun" Orihime chirped her usual greeting to Ichigo and he simple replied his good morning back

"morning Inoue, Tatsuki" he looked over at them both but before he turned back to Keigo and Mizaru his jaw dropped and a faint gasp escaped his mouth "T Tatsuki?"

"hey Ichigo-Kun" the former tomboy no longer looked like a….well a tomboy, her hair was now slightly longer from extensions and was curly, she had wavy bangs falling on the sides of her face and it defiantly made her look feminine, the push up bra was a charm as-well and her school uniform had been improved, she no longer wore the yellow jumper that normally covered her shirt, instead it was just the shirt and the top three buttons were unbuttoned to reveal her cleavage, she wore a necklace that had a heart shaped ruby in the middle and the black lace push up bra was clearly in sight, her school skirt was also improved, a chain belt was wrapped round it and was loose enough so that one side fell down and part of it brushed her exposed thigh

Tatsuki walked over to the orange haired boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing her lips close to his ear she whispered to him "what do you think?" the turned back and walked to her desk, her hips waving as she walked then quickly spinning on one leg she ran back to him and pecked him on the cheek whilst slipping a piece of paper into his front shirt pocket, she sat down again leaving a very confused Ichigo when the teacher arrived.

The day went very slowly for Tatsuki, she kept thinking of the piece of paper she had given Ichigo which said "my house after school, be there or loose me forever2 it had been written in the lipstick she was wearing that day, he couldn't resist, she could tell, he kept looking over at her.

The final bell rang and Tatsuki picked her bag up with two hands and began to walk home

"hey Tatsuki" she smiled as Ichigo ran towards her

"yes Ichigo-kun?" she put on the most girly and feminine voice she could muster

"what's going on?"

"oh nothing, are you coming in?" they were at her house, he nodded and she giggled whilst winking, he was defiantly hers now.

As they walked into Tatsuki's room she pushed him onto her bad and climbed onto

"T Tatsuki, what are you doing" she smiled

"just relax Ichigo-kun, your way to tense" she unbuttoned what was left of her shirt and let it fall to the ground, then she did the same to him, looking at his bare chest she licked her lips, eventually after much of his protests Tatsuki was naked "Ichigo, do you want me or not?"

"I…I….yes" she smiled

"then relax" she pulled of his boxers and sat on top of his, hard manhood, she began to slowly grinding her hips into his, she moaned softly as she got faster, she felt his hands grab her hips and they got harder and faster "oh my god Ichigo" her breathing became heavy "I'm Gonna…..ahhhhhh" her juices flowed out of her as he hit the right spot, her body was sassing, shaking all over she didn't resist when he pulled her off and placed his head in-between her legs, her back arched when she felt his tong enter her tight wet folds, followed by two fingers moving in and out "yes, yes oh Ichigo" it was to much for her to take in, she was loosing control "come on Ichigo, take me" doing as he was told he lifter her hips up and gently put his throbbing manhood in

"are you ready?"

"just fuck me" he smiled

"as you wish" he began pushing in and out slowly and as she eased into it began getting faster

"ah, oh yes, that feels so good" Tatsuki grabbed the bed covers as she was reaching her climax, Ichigo looked like he was getting there two "come on Ichigo, fuck me, fuck me, OH YES!" she felt like something in her body exploded, they both collapsed into each other breathing heavy, sweat all over both of them.

Tatsuki didn't know how long she lay there, finally she looked over at the boy lying next to her "Ichigo?" he was asleep "I love you"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Ok so what do you think? Please read and review **


End file.
